


Tu canción, nuestra canción

by Casiopea



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: Adejedate 2.0, Encoñados, M/M, Pencos, Tu canción
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:35:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casiopea/pseuds/Casiopea
Summary: Adejedate 2.0.La segunda vez que Raoul visita el hogar de Agoney, da mucho de sí.Tienen muchos planes que llevar a cabo, gente que conocer y lugares que visitar. Pero sacan tiempo para hacer juntos lo que más aman, cantar.





	Tu canción, nuestra canción

**Author's Note:**

> No es nada del otro mundo aunque espero que le guste a alguien.
> 
> Esto es una conjetura, no quiere decir que sea real, al menos no que yo sepa.
> 
> Recordemos que fic es de ficción.
> 
> Y si alguien llega a leer esto, GRACIAS.

Es la segunda visita que Raoul hace a Adeje. La familia de Agoney le ha acogido con los brazos abiertos, como a uno más de la familia.

Raoul les está muy agradecido por haberle recibido tan bien y la familia de Agoney se lo está por cómo cuida siempre de su hermano e hijo.

Una tarde en la que no tienen más planes que estar tirados en casa con el chándal puesto, deciden hacer lo que más les gusta a los dos. Cantar.

Ago le enseña algo de lo que está componiendo, y Raoul le pide ayuda con el acompañamiento para una de sus letras.

Pronto empiezan a grabar versiones de las canciones que siempre han querido cantar, el uno dejando embobado al otro y viceversa.

Raoul termina de cantar las últimas notas del nuevo cover que acaba de grabar y nunca compartirá. Agoney todavía no se explica cómo pudo haber un momento en el que no le fascinara su voz. Este niño es increíble y cada día se supera más.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? - pregunta un tímido Raoul.

\- Es increíble - le sonríe Agoney -. Nunca llegue a imaginar...

\- Que viajar a la Luna sería real - interrumpe Raoul cantando entre risas.

\- Que imbécil - Ago le tira un cojín a la cara -. Nunca imaginé que llegarías a gustarme como artista.

\- Bueno, lo de la Luna seguro que tampoco - bromea -. Gracias, significa mucho que tú me lo digas.

\- Sí, sí, ya vale de cursilerías. ¿Te apetece que grabemos algo juntos?

\- Claro, pero ¿qué? - Raoul se acerca al ordenador para mirar en la lista de instrumentales que Agoney tiene guardadas.

\- Y si... Bueno, ya que la has mencionado, ¿qué te parecería si cantamos "Tu canción"?

\- ¿La mía? - ríe Raoul como un niño pequeño.

\- Hoy estás con el idiota subido eh - Ago se acerca a Raoul y le pasa una mano por el pelo despeinándolo. A Raoul normalmente le molesta que se lo hagan pero, contra más se lo dice Agoney más lo hace, ya se ha acostumbrado.

\- Pero venga va, ¿cantamos o no? ¿Tienes la base?

\- Seguro que encontramos una rápido, déjame buscar - Raoul se aparta a un lado y deja que Agoney busque la música mientras él busca la letra porque, aunque la escuche en todas partes cada dos por tres, todavía no se la sabe.

Cuando ya lo han encontrado todo, escuchan una vez la original para recordar cómo es. Los dos creen ser capaces de hacer una primera toma medio decente siempre y cuando miren la letra, así que deciden pasar directamente a grabar, total es sólo para pasar el rato.

Con la letra a mano, los dos de pié junto al único micro disponible. Agoney empieza a pensar que no ha sido una buena idea. Empiezan a sonar las primeras notas. Ago está a punto de decirle a Raoul de cantar otra cosa, pero levanta la cabeza y se lo encuentra mirándole fijamente, demasiado concentrado para simplemente cantar. Hay algo en su mirada que no sabe cómo interpretar.

_Nunca llegué a imaginar_

  
En cuanto Raoul empieza a cantar sin apartar la mirada, Agoney sabe que se la está cantando. Cada palabra de cada frase es suya.

_Que viajar a la Luna sería real_

_La está cantando para él_ , y es como si fuera la primera vez que la escuchara. Entonces Agoney hace lo mismo que él y, mirándole a los ojos intentando transmitirle todo lo que siente, también se la canta a Raoul. 

_Lo pones todo al revés_  

Agoney no puede contener una sonrisa que Raoul le devuelve, saben hasta qué punto es cierta esa frase. Ambos han puesto el mundo del otro patas arriba.

_Cuando besas mi frente y descubro por qué_  

Inconscientemente levanta su mano derecha para acariciar la frente de Raoul, pasando después por su mejilla y acaba por dejarla apoyada en su cuello.

_Ya no puedo_

La mano izquierda de Raoul agarra con suavidad la muñeca de la que descansa en su cuello, mientras la derecha viaja al cuello de quien tiene enfrente, acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar.

__Inventarlo_ _

Ambos tienen una sonrisa tonta tatuada en la cara. Agoney no sabe cómo están los suyos, pero los ojos de Raoul brillan intensamente.

_Siento que bailo por primera vez_  

_Eres el arte que endulza la piel_

Una emoción satisfactoria recorre a Raoul al escuchar sus voces sonando al unísono y se acerca un poco más a Agoney. 

_De mi mente viajera que sigue tus pies_

Cuando Raoul ha decidido empezar a cantar pensando por y para Agoney, no imaginaba que llegaría a sentir la canción así. Ahora entiende la magia que se crea cuando Amaia y Alfred la cantan. Y le gustaría poder verse desde fuera, saber si ellos también hacen magia.

_Siento que bailo por primera vez junto a ti, oh, oh_

Y es cierto, más que nunca, es como si los dos cantaran, escucharan y, sobre todo, sintieran esta canción por primera vez. Todo entre ellos es como si fuera por primera vez.

_Se que en ti puedo encontrar_

Agoney quiere que Raoul entienda precisamente bien esta parte. Sin apartar la mirada, manteniendo las manos donde están, junta sus frentes.

_Esa voz que me abriga si el tiempo va mal_

Nunca sabrá cómo agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por él. El hecho de que esté aquí ya quiere decir mucho, pero cómo le apoya siempre con todo es increíble.

_Todo es perfecto si estás_  

_A mi lado creando una nueva ciudad_

Sin tener que decírselo con palabras, ni siquiera con la letra de la canción, ambos saben que si el otro está todo es mejor.

_Siento que bailo por primera vez_

_Eres el arte que endulza la piel_

_De mi mente viajera que sigue tus pies_

_Siento que bailo por primera vez_

Ya hace rato que ninguno de los dos es consciente de que esto sólo iba a ser la grabación de una simple canción. Esto ha ido más allá, se están diciendo todo sin tener que decir nada. Sólo ellos dos y sus voces.

_Ya no puedo_

La voz de Agoney tiembla casi imperceptiblemente de la emoción.

_Inventarlo_

La de Raoul no se queda atrás, la emoción les invade a ambos por igual. El pulgar de Raoul acaricia la mejilla de Agoney, lo que hace que éste cierre por un momento los ojos.

_Sólo quiero_

  
Separan sus frentes a la vez para mirarse directamente a los ojos sonriendo.

_Tu canción, oh, oh, oh_  

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  

_Oh, oh, oh, ohoh_

_Siento que bailo por primera vez_  

_Eres el arte que endulza la piel_  

_De mi mente viajera que sigue tus pies_  

_Siento que bailo por primera vez junto a ti, oh, oh_

 

La canción acaba y Raoul limpia una lágrima de la mejilla de Agoney, su visión emborronada por las suyas propias. La sensación de que le arde el corazón, un atípico dolor agradable. Agoney no puede estar más seguro de lo que quiere a Raoul, y de que él siente lo mismo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, siente que no le van a hacer daño, que está seguro junto a él.

Los dos están abrumados por lo que la canción les ha hecho sentir. Ninguno lo esperaba. Sólo iban a cantar, pero con ellos nunca es _sólo cantar_. Siempre hay algo más, es lo que tiene amar la música de esa forma, que  _nunca es sólo música._

El primero en salir de su estupor y empezar a hablar es Raoul.

\- Te quiero Ago - simple, escueto, pero plagado de emoción y verdad.

\- Te quiero.

Y depués no saben quién besa a quién. Es algo intrínseco el que se fundan en un beso impreso de amor, necesidad, pasión, libertad y verdad.

Porque no hay nada que lo defina mejor que _verdad._


End file.
